Choices
by spikeshunny
Summary: Set after something Blue, Forget everything from the series, i always thought they had secret feelings!
1. Default Chapter

Choices  
  
Spikeshunny  
  
Authors note this is set after Something Blue I'm a spuffy fan I always thought they had secret feelings after the spell and what would happen.  
  
Disclaimer Ok so what I don't own anything Joss is the almighty and powerful although us fic writers could give him a run for his money.  
  
He stared up at the window watching the shadows dancing against the light illuminating from within. He took a drag from his cigarette that was perched firmly between his lips, inhaling the nicotine around his dead lungs.  
  
He watched her walk out of her house, shrugging her jacket around her shoulders. She felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck that alerted her vampire activity. She sighed and rolled her eyes in mock frustration and carried on walking towards the end of town.  
  
She stepped between the gravestones awaiting evil that would soon show. He had followed her from the house, keeping a safe distance, he loved her he had since he saw her dancing at the Bronze he wouldn't tell her. She would sooner stake him and if he had to love her from a distance that was better than most.  
  
She was attacked from behind and fell to the floor Spike wanted to go and help her, but stayed in the shadows. She punched him back and followed her assault with a series of kicks and punches. Finally ending with a stake embedded in his chest.  
  
She turned round "Spike, you can come out now. I know you're there" He sighed and stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind, trademark cigarette hanging from his lips. Buffy tried not to stare at Spike "Why, can't vampires be ugly" she thought.  
  
"Ah, you caught me slayer" He smiled and took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"What, are you doing here Spike?" She crossed her arms the stake tapping her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, well I thought you might need some help patrolling" He shifted his feet and stared at her. The trouble was he couldn't stand being away from her. Ever since the spell Willow performed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smell, her lips, the way she totally loved him no matter what he was. He wanted to be near her. To inhale her scent kiss her lips enfold him with her entire presence.  
  
Buffy watched him she had been battling with her thoughts, since the spell had been cast. She had remembered every feeling, every touch, every kiss she had felt total peace at having someone love her and she loving them completely.  
  
But she didn't hate him now, quite the opposite but she could never tell him. It would never work out look what happened to Angel she had to kill him and then he came back it was never the same.  
  
Slayers and vampires don't are not meant to be together. And anyway she was dating Riley he was a regular guy and that was what she wanted. But she wasn't a regular girl she was the slayer and nothing ever was the norm in Sunnydale.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews  
  
Disclaimer See Chapter 1  
  
They patrolled in silence, Spike sneaking the occasional glance at the slayer. Buffy noticed the glances but didn't say anything she was deep in her own thoughts. She didn't notice the vamp behind her until it was too late. He came at a lightning speed he kicked her from behind and she fell to the floor. Spike turned round and vamped out launching a series of punches.  
  
Buffy shook her head and stood up shakily she threw the stake towards Spike who caught it in mid air. He slammed it into the vamp's chest where it exploded.  
  
Spike composed himself and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her arm he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You alright slayer? "  
  
"Yeah, my back hurts though" She said rubbing it.  
  
Spike stood back and lifted up her shirt rubbing the bottom of her back in a circular motion. She gasped at the coldness of his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Feeling better, "He asked when he heard her moan. She looked up at him he leaned in desperate to touch her lips with his own.  
  
Buffy could see his face descending to hers and she longed for his touch. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. Their lips touch gently, Buffy felt the cold lips deepened and gasped at the chill Spike on the other hand couldn't believe this was happening. "I must be dreaming, or I will be getting a redwood any minute" he thought.  
  
The kiss deepened Spike slid his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. She moved her hands to the nape of his neck entwining her fingers in his blond locks. They broke apart panting and staring at each other, the vampire and the slayer.  
  
Buffy touched her lips with her fingers. Spike stood there shocked at what had just happened. "Wow "She breathed and the grinned. He laughed and leant forward kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Slayer, what just happened?"  
  
"I would say that was fairly obvious "She stood back looking t her mortal enemy in a new light.  
  
"Yeah, but we are enemy's but I can't help myself everytime I'm near you I want to kiss you "He blurted expecting to have her laugh at him.  
  
"I know, me too I honestly don't know what to do "Buffy walked away to a nearby bench. Spike followed and sat next to her.  
  
"You may not want to hear this, but maybe we should stay clear of each other for a few days" Buffy stared at him "Did, he really not want to be with me "She thought.  
  
"Fine, why don't we just forget what happened "She replied. She stood up and tapped her foot on the grass. Spike lowered his head and sighed. Buffy was about to leave when she heard footsteps she looked up to see Riley.  
  
"Hey Buffy, you finished I thought I might walk you home "He smiled ad waited.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished here"She grabbed her boyfriend's hand. Spike looked up at her as she walked off. He wished he was the guy holding her had right now he stood up and took the short walk back to his crypt.  
  
Buffy stared at the midnight sky, as she walked not really listening to what Riley was saying. She was still thinking about the kiss she shared with Spike. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer See chapter 1  
  
Spike sat on his comfy chair in his crypt. He kissed her he mentally kicked himself, this was stupid she was the slayer. He told they should forget the kiss only to have her freeze up. And she walked off with that bloody "Captain Cardboard"  
  
What was he thinking, maybe he should Sunnyhell but where would he go? And could he keep away from Buffy, he had to admit it he loved her.  
  
Spike stood up and walked over to his fridge instead of reaching for some blood he picked up the full bottle of whiskey. He drank long and deep and fell back into his chair. A bottle and a half later he was drunk and decided he wanted to go for a stroll.  
  
Buffy let the shower spray massage her face. She couldn't get tonight's events out of her mind Spike had been her mortal enemy. Now she was major feeling's about him, and the kiss topped it off. She turned off the shower and put her robe on, walking into her room she opened the window. Taking a seat at the dresser she began to brush her hair and then dry it.  
  
Spike had been walking for a while and didn't realise he was standing outside the slayer's house. He walked closer when he saw the light in her room. He climbed up and sat outside the window. He watched her walk in and when she walked over to the window he hid away.  
  
He watched her drying her hair her blond locks flying behind her. Buffy walked over to her bed and laid down crossing her feet, she heard a hiccup and bolted upright. She turned around and saw Spike sitting outside the window drunk.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here? And drunk no less "She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh, would you believe I wanted a stroll and ended up uh here "Spike threw his arms wide almost falling, Buffy was quick enough to pull the collar of his jacket to stop him from falling off the ledge.  
  
"Yeah right, look come in before you hurt yourself "Buffy pulled the vampire into her bedroom.  
  
Spike stumbled into her bedroom and fell onto the floor with a thud. She rolled her eyes and pulled him up onto the bed. She stood up and looked at him sprawled out on her bed. "Spike is drunk, and he's on my bed this is so not good "she thought.  
  
She stood at the bottom of the bed with her arms crossed tapping her foot on the floor. Spike opened up one eye and looked at her.  
  
"Uh, so you want me to go" he sat up and groaned and fell back down. She rolled her eyes and sighed this was gonna be long night. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out blankets and threw them at Spike.  
  
"You can sleep on the floor, but no funny business I have a stake underneath my pillow" She turned around and showed him the offending item.  
  
"Ok, don't worry I'm not hungry anyway "He muttered and made his bed.  
  
Buffy walked towards her bed completely not realising Spike had stretched his legs out. She did try and gracefully fall but fell in Spike's crotch.  
  
With a muffled scream she tried to get up while still muttering, Spike winced in pleasure and the vibrations coming from the mouth of the slayer.  
  
Buffy stood up while leaning her hand on his hip. Spike shifted his weight forcing Buffy to stumble again this time, falling on Spike so that they were nose to nose.  
  
Buffy held her breath and gulped. Spike lowered his lips and advanced closer, his lips were almost on hers his eyelids closed he was very still. She blinked and inhaled her breath. His cool lips touched her pressed against hers. Spike felt Buffy moan into his mouth he couldn't believe she was letting him kiss her.  
  
Buffy moved her arms around Spike's neck and fell back down, he then moved his hands towards the bottom of her waist.  
  
They broke away not knowing who stopped the kiss first, Buffy stared at Spike who was now gasping for breath.  
  
"Spike" she breathed out his name as she herself was trying to reclaim her breath." I don't know why slayer, but I can't resist you "  
  
Buffy smiled to herself they were mortal enemies but she was attracted to him. The phone interrupted her thoughts she reluctantly stood up and walked over the phone in her room.  
  
Spike sighed so many conflicting emotions in his head it was amazing he didn't scream from the intrusion. He was falling for the slayer and he knew it. There was a time when he wanted to kill her but love and hate didn't have that many different similarities.  
  
"Hello, oh hey Riley "Buffy started to panic and looked over at Spike who had now put both his arms behind his head.  
  
"No, I'm really tired tonight. I was actually in bed, no that's okay, yeah see you soon "Buffy replaced the phone.  
  
"So, you lying to Captain Cardboard "He winked at Buffy and clicked his tongue.  
  
"God, you're such a pig Spike "Buffy crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Spike stood up and pushed Buffy slamming her against the wall. Buffy gasped in pleasure.  
  
Spike leaned his head forward so that his lips were touching her earlobe. " Now, the real question is would you be happy with him "  
  
Buffy opened her eyes wide as the cool breath brushed across her ear travelling down her neck. Spike started to kiss her neck. His hands moving upwards to cup her breast. Buffy gasped and turned around so that her chest was now facing the wall. Spike took the opportunity and pulled the back of her robe down so that it exposed her sun kissed back. Buffy put her hands against the wall and pushed herself against Spike. Spike groaned against the back of her neck.  
  
He pulled her round till she was facing him. Her face was flushed with desire she lowered her eyes. Spike placed his finger and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.  
  
"Do not be afraid of what you feel Buffy" Spike looked deep into the green eyes that were now staring back at him. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Spike closed his eyes and as they fought the battle with their tongues. Spike moved them both towards her bed and laid her gently down.  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this?" Spike leaned back.  
  
"I want to Spike "Buffy leaned up and locked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down towards her.  
  
Spike was screaming with happiness inside. He had waited so long to hear her say anything other than a good staking. And here she was beneath him.  
  
Buffy woke up and stretched and hit Spike on the head.  
  
"Ow, bloody hell what a way to wake up a guy" Spike sat up rubbing his head. Buffy giggled and looked around.  
  
Spike sensing her tension engulfed her with his arms and settled back down to sleep. Buffy sighed Things seemed so right in Spike's arms like they were meant to be together. She turned around and kissed Spike soundly on the lips. He returned the favour passion taking them over.  
  
"Buffy "  
  
Buffy broke apart hearing her mother's voice. She smacked Spike's wandering hand away as she tried to get out of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, mom "Buffy stopped when she heard her mom nearing the bedroom door. In a panic she pushed Spike off the bed and threw the covers over him.  
  
"Riley's here, he's waiting in the sitting room "  
  
Buffy gasped and looked at Spike who was now shouting muffled curses. She walked over to the mass of bedsheets on the floor.  
  
"Spike, you need to go "  
  
"Slayer, I'm not going anywhere you tell that ponce to piss off or else I will go down naked "  
  
Spike smirked at Buffy's reaction she put a hand to her head and cursed.  
  
"What am I gonna do? I don't want to hurt Riley. But I think I love Spike " she thought.  
  
With that she closed the door behind her taking her time walking down the stairs to her soon to be ex boyfriend. 


End file.
